What Could Have Happened
by Readwriteedit
Summary: This is a story based on the Astaire/Rogers film Shall We Dance (1937). Basically, what could have happened if Linda had mustered up enough courage to unlock the door before Lady Tarrington arrived.


_Right after Cecil Fredrick gives Linda the new key..._

* * *

A wide grin began to spread across Linda's face as she nearly ran over to the door connecting their suites. Her fingers began to tremble as she slowly unlocked the door. Hesitantly, she turned the doorknob, not at all sure what she was going to say to Peter. Biting her lip she peeked her head around the door, and a grin spread across her face. There was Peter, just sitting there in front of the door; waiting.

"Linda!" He was out of the chair in a flash, and next to her in a second, ginning so wide she thought his face would crack. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise? Have you decided that perhaps the honeymoon shouldn't be over quite yet? I really thought - "

"Oh, shut up, Peter!" And with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, soundly, right on the lips. Stunned, he stumbled and squeaked a bit, but he finally settled in and went to work kissing her back.

Somehow, they maneuvered into her room, and shut the connecting door. Finally breaking away for oxygen, they sat down on the couch. "Well. This is a pleasant turn of events. What changed your mind so suddenly? Or are you still going to divorce me in the morning?" He wrapped his arm around her, and winked.

"Well, it just didn't seem fitting to force the bridegroom to spend his wedding night in a separate bedroom, even if they are connected. As for the divorce, I'm not sure anymore. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'll give you a hint though. A bit more incentive like that kiss you just gave me and I don't think I'd be able to divorce you."

"Maybe I need to do some more convincing, then." He leaned forward, pulling her close, and planted a hot kiss on her mouth. She moaned ever so slightly as the kiss deepened, and he pushed her back into the couch. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him with her, moving into the kiss.

"Ahem. Miss Linda?" They broke apart rapidly, and turned to see Tai, standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but there are two people to see you. A Lady Tarrington and Mr Baird, Miss. They are looking for Mr Petrov."

"Oh, no. I should have known Denise would find me. Look, Linda. Lady Tarrington is the woman who started all these crazy rumors about us. Let's just leave them out there, okay?"

"Tai, please tell them that we aren't available right now."

"Yes, Miss Linda."

"Now, where were we?" Smiling, she pulled him down, into the deep cushions of the couch, and kissed him with all her might. He tilted his head to the side, and kissed her again; a long, slow kiss. Oh, boy was he enjoying this. He had never kissed her before, and now, here they were, on their wedding night. What could possibly ruin this night?

"Peter?" A high-pitched voice exclaimed.

"Oh, my goodness. Petrov, what has this woman done to you? What do you think you're doing?" Grimacing, Petrov pulled away from the kiss and turned to look at the intruders.

"Hello, Jeffrey. Denise. I'd like you to meet my wife, Linda. Linda, this is Lady Tarrington."

"Wife? Oh don't be ridiculous, Peter. Jeffrey told me all about it. I know it was all a hoax."

"That's right, Petrov. I told her all about it."

"But it wasn't a hoax! We really are married!"

"Really, Peter. Come up with a fresh story."

"But you don't understand, Lady Tarrington. Peter and I really are married." At this, Jeffrey Baird almost went berserk.

"Married? But - Petrov, you can't be married! I mean - married! What about the ballet? What about your career? And when did you get married? Why didn't you tell me? Really, Petrov. You would think I deserve to know such a thing."

At this point, Tai, sensing that her master and mistress would rather be left alone, began to usher the visitors out the door, despite Mr Baird's protests. Shutting the door forcefully, she turned back to the newlyweds, who were currently kissing in the sitting room.

"Goodnight Miss Linda, Mr Petrov."

"Goodnight, Tai." Smiling, the young lady began to leave the room, but she was interrupted by her mistress. "Oh, and Tai?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"We'll be sleeping late in the morning."

"Yes, Miss." And with that she smiled and turned out the light, leaving the happy couple to find their way to bed in the dark.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this! As usual, I adore reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks!_


End file.
